


Wonderlost

by deathofthenorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthenorm/pseuds/deathofthenorm
Summary: she was lost in the wonder of such a place, and he was lost in the wonder of her.





	Wonderlost

she wandered through the forest, content in the oddities she witnessed. there were no shortage of strange occurrences in this world. it was something she found oddly charming. she had fallen into curiosity with this new world, so different from her own. 

he watched from the shadows in the trees, as she walked in awe of the land she didn’t know. he’d watched her for a while, she’d traveled through most of the kingdom now, the only place left unexplored by her, being these woods. the place he called home. well, he didn’t really call anywhere home. he was a wanderer, just like her. 

she sighed as she came to another fork in the path. she could have sworn she’d been here before. perhaps she was going to circles. 

“hmmm, which way should i go?” she wondered aloud.

“depends, where do you want to get to?” she turned sharply at the sound of an unknown male voice.

“well, it doesn’t really matter.” she shrugged, still searching the trees for the man the voice belonged to.

“then, it doesn’t really matter which way you go.” he materialized, hanging upside down from the tree in front of her. she tilted her head, observing him. he did the same.   
he was a handsome looking young man, with dark slightly curly hair, and an oval shaped face. his eyes were shaped just so to give him a feline look. he looked at her with the same curiosity she looked at him. 

“my names (y/n). what’s yours?” she asked, politely bowing towards the young man. 

“they call me Xiumin.” he replied lazily, blinking his soft feline eyes at her. 

“it’s nice to meet you Xiumin. which path do you think i should take?” she asked. he shrugged.

“where do you want to go?” he replied, pulling himself up and resting his back against the trunk of the tree, letting his legs swing freely.

“i don’t really care.” she shrugged, looking up at him.

“then like i said,” he smirked before disappearing into thin air. (y/n) gasped softly, and began looking around for him. “it doesn’t matter where you go.” his voice echoed off the trees. (y/n) stopped for a moment and thought.

“i don’t care where i go because all i really want is to get lost. i don’t want to go home, even if i can. so, i just want to wander...” she stated, rambling her desires to no one. she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck, but when she turned, no one was there. 

“if you want to get lost, (y/n), then you can stay with me if you like. i don’t have a home to go back to either.” she felt him rest his chin on her right shoulder, and when she looked over, she saw his feline eyes staring back at her, with that same curiosity as before. 

“you wouldn’t mind? i’d hate to intrude.” she asked, looking into his eyes. he smiled sweetly at her. 

“you’re not intruding. i’m a little bored and you are very interesting.” he stated, tilting his head to observe her face, his chin still resting on her shoulder. she chuckled.

“i’m glad you find me interesting, Xiumin. now, lead the way!” she said with a cheery smile.

“lead the way where?” he asked, finally raising his head, and standing in front of her properly.

“lead the way to getting lost.” she sighed happily. he grinned at her, standing to her side, and offering her his arm. she gladly intertwined her arm with his.

“lost is the only way i know.” he said, still grinning at her. he lead her off the path and into the unknown forest, their joint curiosity running high. it seems this curious little human was more fun to play with then to watch after all.


End file.
